An Old Game
by Socrates123
Summary: Back before Katniss was even born Haymitch had to participate in his hunger games wich was the sencond quarter quell. This is his story from his point of view.
1. Chapter 1

_What a lovely day_ I think to myself reveling in every bit of sarcasm my mind has to offer, which is quite a lot. The Quarter Quell is this year and I have to suffer through the agonizing reaping today. I don't know if I'll be chosen but to say the least the odds are not in my favor. I live in the Seam and have had to take the teserea since I was twelve. I'm seventeen now and since I've been taking teserea for both my mother and myself the counts up to thirty-three slips going into the ball that holds the names of the kids to be chosen. I'd consider myself lucky that I'm not like other kids in the Seam with fifty slips but this year in honor of the Quarter Quell twice as many children are going to the games.

I go through my regular morning routine of making breakfast for myself and cleaning up for the day. The food isn't much though and my father doesn't really care that much about what I do. As long as I don't die or disgrace him I'm good to go in his eyes.

I walk out into the morning sun and feel the heat of the sun's rays bore down on my face. A cool summer's breeze dances across the coal dusted seam. It would be a good day to wander around and find some reason to be happy but the reaping is at hand.

I head over to the square and walk to the other seventeens to wait for the show to start. The cameras beat down on us waiting to prey on the four kids that will be going into the arena.

As I wait I think of what kind of country Panem really is. It sends children to die each year. It lets many die of starvation, especially in yours truly's district, district twelve.

Finally, a small overly happy woman bounces up to the microphone. The ever so lovely Hania Jay, the escort for district twelve. Her peppy attitude annoys me as does everything about her from her voice to her puffy red hair and overly high high heels.

She and the mayor do their speeches about the history of Panem and introducing this year's games. I tune them out ignoring the people making this dreadful day seem like a holiday.

I tune back in just in time to hear Hania Jay say, "Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be _ever_ in your favor."

Ah the classic introduction to the games used every year by Hania to make our day seem bright and cheery even though it is most likely no child from district twelve will win. We have only had one victor so far. His name is Archard Barke. He won with his wits. He's not very amazing in any way from what I see. He has black hair and olive skin, not very handsome. He's not amazingly strong though. He must be smart then. After all he won the games.

I watch Hania lean in to pick the first girl's name. She calls out, "Maysilee Donner."

I turn and see a sixteen year old girl, clearly from the Seam, judging from her olive toned skin and grey eyes. She is hugging two girls. Clinging to them actually. They merchant girls too, you can tell from their blonde hair and blue eyes. I feel bad for a second and then remember that I have myself to worry about.

She pulls herself away from her friends and walks to the stage putting on a brave face. Hania introduces her and asks if anyone is willing to take her place. It's no surprise when no one answers so she moves on for the second girl tribute.

Hania calls out the next name. The girl's name is Violet Hemlock, a merchant girl who walks up with a straight face and stands looking out into the distance. No one volunteers to take her place either.

As the ever so irritatingly happy escort pulls out the first male tribute's name I feel a burst of anxiety. It could by my name. She steps up and gives me the worst possible news by announcing my name, Haymitch Abernathy.

I walk up wearing a bored expression. No need to let them see how I really feel. I tune out the rest of the ceremony even missing the other male tribute's name. It doesn't matter anyway he'll die soon anyway as will the rest of us.

I shake hands with my fellow tributes. Then we are ushered into the justice building to say our final goodbyes.

I sit down on the plush velvet couch and wait for my first visitor. To no surprise it's my father. I see him walk in with a straight face and sit down across from me. I look him in the eyes and watch the man who raised me without a wife for help. We look alike. The same grey eyes and olive skin. Not very handsome but not ugly either. We have a kind of tuff gruffy look, but that works well with our attitudes.

He looks back into my eyes and says, "Boy, I knew it was gonna be you this year. I had a gut feeling. Now I know I'm not the best dad but at least I didn't just leave you to starve. Use that big head of yours and get back home, alright? I'm gonna be mighty mad if you don't come home."

As I listen to my father's words I'm comforted by them. It's nice to know he cares. His words also give me hope. I still have a chance. I'm not completely out of these games and I've got the smarts to have a good chance.

As the time runs down I say my goodbyes to my father. He gives me a quick, strong hug that I return instantly.

Soon after I'm being shuffled out the door and into the train destined to take me to the Capitol. The train takes off and I sit down with the entire party at the table and Archard Barke gives us the most genius advice I think I've ever heard in my entire life. "I've got two words for you guys. Stay alive."

We walk into the viewing room to watch the reaping. I see every person who steps us and their images are etched into my mind. I look for strengths and flaws because I know that if I'm going to win I have to be smarter than the rest. Districts one, two, and four have classic careers with strong muscles and eyes screaming for glory. They see nothing but victory and each of them believes with everything they've got that they'll win. None of them seem genius so if I can stay clear of their hunt I can just out smart them and deal with whoever makes it close to the end. Three has two wiry kids. The boy fidgets like he's scared of someone trying to kill him before the games even start. He makes me smirk. Kids like that won't last long, it's just a fact. The others seem normal though nothing to be afraid of. I'll just have to watch out for the traps they can set with technology. The only one in five that seems like a worthy adversary is a boy with long red hair. His body is always tense but in control. He seems like a fighter and smart enough to last. From there on the kids look average and will most likely die within the first two days until we get to district ten. There's a boy and a girl who are clearly twins. They look exactly the same with deep brown hair and peachy skin. They look well fed and strong, most likely from working with the livestock all their lives. There's something more though. It's like a spark. It's almost like they know everything that's going to happen and know they will not win but are going to try anyway. Their expressions are difficult to decipher but I'm pulled away from my thoughts to watch to watch district twelve's turn. I watch expressionless and decide not to analyze my competitors from my own district yet. I'll get to hear about what they can do later anyway.

The show ends, Archard dismisses us and Hania shows us to our rooms. They're fantastic and very fancy. It's like nothing I've ever seen. It's even more expensive looking than the justice building.

She tells me to be ready bright and early for a big day. I turn away and roll my eyes. _Will that woman ever see sense _I think to myself. I quickly push that from my mind and look around my new room. Hania told us that we could use anything we want. I spot the bathroom and decide to take a shower.

The warm water feels good on my skin as I step in. It's a new experience to have warm running water. Living in the seam we barely ever have electricity let alone a heating system. It makes me grind my teeth to think that the Capitol has everything and back in the districts we have nothing. It's no use thinking of these things but sometime I just can't help myself.

I step out of the warmth of the shower and dry my body with a towel. I look in the drawer and pull out undergarments and head to bed.

I lay down in the plush bed with a soft comforter and think through today. I think about how it's no use to be scared but I am I just can't show it. When my father hugged me I felt like I might miss the Seam. Even though it's covered in coal dust it's been my home for all my life. I slowly drift to sleep wondering what strategy to use.

I'm roused by Hania trilling about it being a "big big big day." Her joyful persona never ceases to annoy me.

I dress and go to the dining room to eat. The Capitol food is amazing and I don't even notice the other people at the table until I'm finished stuffing myself with all the delicacies that fill the plate in front of me. Sausage, eggs, bacon, stew, and fruits that I have never been able to eat being from the Seam.

When I'm finished I look up at my mentor and he begins to speak to us. I look around and it looks like my fellow tributes are just as in love with the food as I am stuffing themselves just as I did.

"We're arriving at the Capitol and you're going to meet your stylists. I don't want to hear any stories about how much it hurts I already know. It has to be done so there's no point in protesting. Now I need to get to know each of you so tell me what are your skills?" he says to us kindly and patiently.

I decide almost immediately that I hate his attitude. We're going to the games not a fancy party. The merchant girl speaks first tearing me from my thoughts.

"I'm skilled with knifes. I've been working with them all my life so I think I'll be fine because they're common in the arena," she says with a matter of fact tone. I remember that she's the butcher's daughter and slyly hope she doesn't decide to hack me up like the pig she probably gets to eat.

Maysilee speaks next. "I think it's unfair that our district doesn't even have a weapon to use until we're 18. It's not fair to us that the other districts get to use their skills from their trades when we have nothing to bring to the table unless you're lucky enough to be a butcher's daughter. So to be honest I don't have a talent I guess I'll figure it out as I go along."

I look into her blazing eyes and feel that she's very opinionated and strong mentally. I admire her nerve to say these things and clearly insult the butcher girl, Violet. Who is clearly giving her a dirty look which she simply raises her eyebrows as if to say what are you going to do about it? I almost start laughing until I remind myself that there is only one victor and I can't afford to like this girl one bit.

I decide to speak next, "I've got nothin'." I say frankly

The other boy whose name I never caught says, "I'm strong. I can lift over 100 pounds." I look at him finally seeing him now and decide that it doesn't matter how much he can lift. He has no chance. His kind eyes will get him nowhere.

The train goes into the mountains and when the light returns we see the Capitol. Violet and the boy go to the window to stare. I myself and impressed by the city but to be honest it's beautiful but not too interesting. The freaks who wander the streets with pierced eyebrows, pink skin, and full body tattoos don't interest me. They're just simple minded savages. I hope they enjoy the deaths in the arena because it will only make every district only hate them more.

Maysilee turns and smiles at me ruefully. "I wonder if we'll look as scary as they do when we're done being styled."

I smirk at this. She's truly likeable but not anyone but herself. If I was not going to have to kill her or watch her die I might have talked to her back home.

The train stops and we are shuffled into the building to meet our prep teams and stylists.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm taken into a large white room and then I'm stripped of my clothes. Monstrous looking frilly Capitol people circle me looking for any flaws to fix. They've already scrubbed me down with odd smelling soaps. That was tough enough since I fought away their tinted hands. They put some sort of cream on my face so that I won't grow any facial hair in the arena and shaped my nails into ovals. I hate them. The process alone is hard enough without their stupid Capitol voices droning on about idiotic topics. I don't even bother to learn their names.

Once, they finally decide that I'm finished they call in my stylist, Zita. Besides the golden tattoos that roll up her arms she looks normal. Except for the fact that she's probably 60 but acts much younger. She circles my naked body then calls for my costume to be brought in.

Each year the costume of the tributes must go along with their districts trade. Being from the coal district we have limited options and always end up looking terrible.

This year is no different. All four of us are dressed in coal miner's outfits as we're herded onto the chariot that will parade us in front of the Capitol. It's humiliating and demeaning. I mean who would actually want to wear such ridiculous costumes? I can't change anything though and as our chariot takes off I ignore the crowds around us. They don't care anyway. They're too preoccupied by the stunning kids from the wealthy districts. I don't care anyway. I just have to get through this and focus on surviving.

When the whole dreadful ordeal is over we head up the clear glass elevators to the 12th floor. We're shown our rooms and told to be down for dinner in an hour. I look around the room and take in the luxurious expensive things. It's more amazing than even the train. Then I remind myself that this is just how they want us to feel. Like winners instead of being sentenced to die. The Capitol will make us feel welcome and comfortable for about a week then they'll make our lives hell and have death entertain the people who have the privilege to reside in this city. They disgust me but there's no use thinking about how much I truly hate them so I tear off the ugly costume and take a shower.

Being careful with all the buttons I welcome the warm water and wash off the makeup. It's bad enough that they make us dress up but they expect boys to wear makeup too. No boy in their right mind would wear makeup but all of them wear it here in the Capitol. I guess that says something about them I think to myself.

I grab some simple clothes out of the dresser and guess that about an hour's passed so I head to the dining room. I'm the last to arrive and sit down in the only seat left. No one is talking and a man offers me some wine. I take it and sip a tiny bit. It's bitter but I welcome the pungent taste. I could get used to this stuff I think. I'm pulled away from my wine to eat the delicious Capitol food before me. It's so delicious it's hard to believe it was made by monsters.

When everyone's done we watch the chariots ride through the city. I almost fall to the ground laughing when the boy from three almost falls off. It might just be the wine though.

Archard tells us to get to sleep because training starts tomorrow. I take his advice and head straight to bed still in all my clothes. The alcohol swirling around my head lulls me to sleep quickly.

I wake up in the morning from Hania yelling cheerfully down the hallway that it's time to get up so we can eat before we go to our first day of training.

Her irritating voice makes me want to strangle her. How I haven't already is a mystery. I listen to her though and put on the tan pants and green shirt laid out for me. It's time for training and I have to focus.

As I sit down and begin to eat I realize that once again I am the last one here. I guess it's just my thing now and smile as I continue to eat the delectable food. While we eat Archard gives us advice on how he wants us to act during training. Apparently we're to work on our weak skills and learn something new. As for me and Maysilee we have a choice to do anything we like because we can't really do anything.

When we're all finished eating its 10:00 and Hania leads us down to the basement where the training center is located. We walk in and as if to support my new amazing trend are last to arrive. A tall athletic man stands to give us the rules. His name is Apollo and he lists the stations and tells us that experts in each skill will help teach us.

I head to the archery station to be alone but leave quickly when I discover how terrible I am. I'll never be able to use one of those things so I head to the plants section and try my luck with that. The day passes quickly and at lunch I sit alone.

The same pattern passes in the same way for three more days. I discover that I'm brilliant with a knife and can tie good knots. Today however we're supposed to impress the gamemakers in our private sessions.

When it's my turn I head in with a straight serious look on my face. These are the people who will be setting traps to kill me soon. I look at their drunken faces and see that they won't see a think I do anyway.

I grab a few knives and throw them around. I'm not very impressive and don't expect much. Soon they tell me I can leave and I bow in the most sarcastic way I can before I walk out.

That night after dinner we sit on the couch to see our training scores. I think about how all the other tributes will be getting much better scores than me but it won't matter anyway. All of those idiots will never win with arrogance. My chances are just as good as theirs.

No matter how many people get eights and tens 47 kids are going to die in that arena and I don't want to be one of those kids.

I see that the Careers get eights and nines except for the girl from one who gets and ten. I'm slightly impressed and raise my eyebrows at her score. I might have to watch out for Blondie after all. We make it through the rest with uninteresting scores but I pay attention once we get to district twelve. The annoyingly kind boy next to me gets a five, I get a four, Violet gets a three, and Maysilee gets a seven. Humph I think. I've always known she had spunk but now she has a bit of talent too. I already like her enough but now seeing her refuse to go down without a fight is making me respect her even more. I can't afford to make friends.

I walk silently to my room take a quick shower and lay down in the soft Capitol bed. Tomorrow we'll be working on our interview strategies and I have to be ready to earn some sponsors. I dose off a bit after midnight and let dreams of the arena consume me until morning.

I'm woken up by an amazingly irritating Hania saying I need to get to breakfast now because this is the most important day yet. _Yea, _I think to myself, _it's so important that I run around on a stage pretending to love the people who want to watch me die a slow painful death. _I get over my sarcastic thoughts and walk to the dining room grumpily. Today I get to parade myself in front of Capitol people who won't even care because I'm from district 12.

I sit down and everyone is already there waiting for me to arrive. I fill my plate with the overly delicious Capitol food and wait for Archard to speak. Right on cue he opens his mouth to begin today's lessons. "The boys will spend four hours with me and the girls will go with Hania. Then we'll switch." As he says this I think of how hellish it will be to spend four straight hours with Hania and her concentrated annoying but I return my focus to the room as the girls leave.

I look at Maysilee as she leaves I catch her eyes and as she walks away we retain eye contact until she's out of sight. I don't know what I saw in her eyes but as usual she intrigues me. I don't know what to think but I wish I did. If I had to pick anyone here to know it would be her. Archard interrupts my thoughts by telling us about how we'll need an angle when being interviewed.

"OK so guys we need to find out what you're going to say and how you're going to say it. Kesh, I want you to be confident but likeable. Tell them how you think you can win but don't be cocky about it be nice. The sponsors will want you because they can connect with you." He turns to be with a smile. It makes me want to vomit because his smile though nice gives me a glance at the too happy demeanor he carries. It's like because he won he's one of them, a Capitol person.

"Haymitch, I just want you to be yourself. To be honest I think you would have done this no matter what I said so here you can have what you want." I smile slyly. He's probably right. The only angle I really need is to be myself, though I can act this would make me different and interesting. We work for the rest of the time on content and what type of questions will be asked. It bores me but it has to be done.

Once we're done with Archard Kesh and I walk into a large white room to work with Hania.

Throughout the entire four hours she instructs us on how to sit and walk and so on. Whenever I do something wrong she hits me. Not hard and I don't even think she has enough strength to actually hurt me even if she wanted to. Once the hell on earth experience is over we meet up with Archard and the girls to eat. We take our seats and stuff our faces with the delectable food before us.

I'm sitting next to Maysilee again and I want to talk to her and hear he witty responses. If I actually wanted to make friends here it would be so easy with her here. She senses that I'm looking at her and looks up to meet my eyes.

"I'm more interesting than the food huh?" she says. I begin to laugh and so does she. It's slightly embarrassing that she caught me looking but her response was so hilarious that I couldn't help but be entertained.

We don't talk again but we give each other friendly glares throughout the rest of the meal. Once I'm back in my room though I remind myself that she's going to die no matter if she's my friend or not. The chances aren't in either of our favors.

I flop down on the bed and exhausted slowly fall asleep.

When I wake up to high Capitol voices ringing around my room and Zita's face right in front of mine I decide this will not be a good day. "Good Morning! This is going to be a great day you're going to look so fabulous tonight!" Zita tells me as I open my eyes.

The day goes by in a flash as my prep team ruins my life by trying to talk to me while "fixing" my appearance. After the dreadful prepping process is done and I'm dressed I look in the mirror. I'm wearing a simple black suit with red stitching. It doesn't look nearly as bad as the ugly coal miners outfits so I guess I should be grateful that I don't look that bad.

I meet the others and we line up behind the tributes from the other districts back stage. When it's time we walk on in a straight line. I keep my face indifferent. I sit down and lean back in my chair. To be honest I don't care about any of these people. For all I care they can be as charming as they want because each and every one of them is either scared children or idiots. Either way as long as I can out smart them I'll survive. To be honest I don't think any of them are going to get an IQ rise once they enter the games.

I ignore all of their attempts to whoa the audience. Ceasar Flickerman makes each of them seem slightly less pathetic than they are but some of them don't even need him. They're either gorgeous or threatening so the audience will clearly love them no matter what they say.

Maysilee is cute and sassy as she goes up. It's a good angle for her but her three minutes go up and it's my turn. I stuff my hands into my pockets and walk over to sit next to Ceasar as he introduces me.

"So, Haymitch, what do you think of the games having one hundred percent more competitors than usual?" he says with a smile.

I shrug in response and give him an honest answer, "I don't see that it makes much difference. They'll still be one hundred percent as stupid as usual, so I figure my odds are roughly the same." The audience bursts out laughing and I half smile in response. These people are so stupid I could have them in the palm of my hand. I could have them react in any way I want them to just by saying a few simple words and acting a little.

I continue through the rest of my three minute interview with the same attitude while the audience eats it up. It's hard to wipe the smile off my face as I walk back to my seat with the audience clapping and cheering after me.

Once all the interviews are over we head into the viewing room for recaps. I'm satisfied with my interview. There is no way I won't have at least a few sponsors. When the recaps end I head to bed saying goodbye to Hania and Archard perhaps for the last time but I shouldn't think that way. I tear off the stupid suit and lay down in the bed. This is my last night and I need a good night's sleep. Thankfully I fall into a deep slumber by the time 11:30 hits.

I'm tormented by dreams tonight. I'm running through the woods being chased by the Careers with Maysilee running next to me. I look over at her and she smirks at me. Suddenly she stops running and the Careers surround her and I hear no screams but the cannon being fired above me signals my maybe friend is gone. I turn and keep running. There is no hope but there's still adrenaline keeping me running.

Soon I stop at a mountain huge and beautiful. I look up at it and for some reason I feel it's not just a mountain. The sky turns dark around me and I'm trapped at the top of the mountain with Careers looking up at me with a clear want for blood in their eyes. I know there's no chance for escape and a consuming fear comes over me. A boy steps forward and says, "It's my turn guys. Besides I want this one to stop being so smug. He has no right to be." Right before the boy from district one's spear is about to pierce my heart I wake up with a start.

I frown at myself I need to sleep but I don't want any more dreams. I look at the clock and see it's 5:30. Well at least I got a few hours of sleep; some people probably won't get any. That gives me an edge. My body feels tight and though my body is tired my mind is wide awake.

I can't go back to sleep with my thoughts racing. I'm calculating all my strategies for the games. It's a good way to spend my time considering there is no possible way for me to sleep.

I know that even though I'm not supposed to go to the cornucopia I will. I can't survive with nothing. I know that making allies is not my first priority. And I know that I'm going to try to stay away from the Careers because my life literally depends on it.

Time passes to quickly and sooner than I would ever want Zita arrived and told me it was time to go. He threw me a cover-up that was pretty much just a bag with arm holes and a hole for my head.

We walk together silently up the stairs to the roof where a hovercraft is waiting. I walk up to the ladder that was dropped down and I'm frozen into place. If I could I would smile because they are willing to kill us but they won't even let us get into a hovercraft by ourselves. Says something about the sanity of the people here.

I'm pulled up into the craft but the current doesn't let me go. I see a nurse walk up to me. If I could run away I probably wouldn't because I really want to punch her. I don't care that I don't even know her and I don't care that she doesn't even seem threatening. All I care about it the fact that I have to be frozen here while she holds a needle while wearing a sweet smile like she's doing me a favor.

She jabs the needle deep into my arm and I internally cringe because I physically can't on the outside. "It's just a tracker sweety," she says lightly.

OH, joy I think. Not only am I sweety now but they have to track me along with stalking me with cameras. How nice of them. The Capitol's over all idiocy amazes me but now they're just plain annoying. You know what I think I'll stoop down to their level now. Once the current releases me I say, "Have fun watching the games, Sweetheart."

The nurse looks at me with a stunned expression. Now they know what it feels like to patronized.

I sit alone on a couch until the 45 minute ride is over and I'm lowered by the current into the catacombs. The catacombs are under the arena and the tributes get ready hear and wait for the games to start. Zita walks with me into my waiting room. I take a shower, possibly the last shower I'll ever take but it doesn't matter. We're all just animals waiting for slaughter. That's why they call the catacombs the stockyard back in the districts.

When I'm done my shower Zita has my outfit waiting which will be the same for every tribute. It's a pair of thin trousers, a red shirt, and a pair of comfortable brown shoes. Well apparently they want us to see each other well with the red shirts but otherwise this outfit has been the best so far. I begin to chuckle when I think of what Zita's face would have been like if I had told her this.

Zita gives me a questioning glare but then ignores her instinct and sits down on the couch. I follow and take a seat across from her. "Will you bet on me?" I say will a sarcastic, uncaring smile on my face.

"I'm not as bad as you think"

"Then you're still potentially an idiotic monster."

She turns away from me and once she's over her initial temper she says, "I don't want you to die. No matter what you think I will be rooting for you. Even if I'm from the Capitol I do care but I won't mourn you if you die if you're gonna continue with that attitude."

Hah I think she actually stood up for herself. Though I'm not going to miss her I have some respect for my ditzy stylist now.

A voice interrupts the silence saying it's time. I look back at Zita after I step onto my plate, before the glass closes around me I say, "Have I good day."

Zita smiles in response and then I'm taken away being pulled up into the arena. The glass releases around me and I open my eyes to take in the arena.


End file.
